official_sinister_turmoilfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sinister Freddy/@comment-27554537-20170110232306
START A WIKI Official Sinister Turmoil Wikia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Forum Sinister Turmoil Multiplayer Community Contribute Simon 36PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add New Page View source Comments13 Share MultiplayerImages Simon Character Information Species Robot AI Gender Male Color Purple Current Status Active Included in Multiplayer Simon is an upcoming multiplayer character for Sinister Turmoil. Categories: Browse Fangame Multiplayer Character Male Antagonist Animatronic Showing 5 most recent 13 comments PorscheCarrera999 Post comment 66.87.73.209 Hi October 24, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply 181.88.177.170 Wikia The Home of Fandom Games Movies TV Explore Wikia Search this wikia Search all of Wikia Sign In or Register Start a wikia Official Sinister Turmoil Wikia On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Forum Sinister Turmoil Multiplayer Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Simon 29pages on this wiki Edit Comments8 Multiplayer Images Simon Character Information Species Robot AI Gender Male Color Purple Current Status Active Included in Multiplayer Simon is an upcoming multiplayer character for Sinister Turmoil. Simon Categories: Browse Fangame Multiplayer Character Male Antagonist Animatronic Add category Showing 3 most recent 8 comments 181.88.177.170 Anonymous User Log in? AnnoyingDude I wonder if we're getting all the Popgoes and Candys animatronics. 5 days ago by AnnoyingDude Reply Chienm Who is Simon? 7 days ago by Chienm Reply Lockjaw Frank Burt The Main antagonist of POPGOES 7 days ago by Lockjaw Frank Burt BlackAntoITA Sometimes you can see it on the cameras 7 days ago by BlackAntoITA BlackAntoITA Why Candy's picture is in his infobox? 7 days ago by BlackAntoITA Reply TheSparky556 Looking for a good Simon Headshot 7 days ago by TheSparky556 Scopica Fixed it! 7 days ago by Scopica BlackAntoITA Ah now is very good :D 6 days ago by BlackAntoITA Read more Ignited Freddy Ignited Freddy Candy the Cat Candy the Cat Sinister Funtime Freddy Sinister Funtime Freddy Trending Fandom Articles 5 Best Imaginary Companions in Games 5 Best Imaginary Companions in Games Why Deathstroke Is the Perfect Villain for Affleck's Batman Why Deathstroke Is the Perfect Villain for Affleck's Batman What is 'Don't Breathe'? What is 'Don't Breathe'? 'Fallout 4: Nuka-World' Starter Guide: 5 Things To Do First 'Fallout 4: Nuka-World' Starter Guide: 5 Things To Do First 'Pokémon Sun and Moon' - Newest Monsters Explained (UPDATED) 'Pokémon Sun and Moon' - Newest Monsters Explained (UPDATED) Recent Wiki Activity Hunt edited by PalomonsF 3 hours ago Sinister Freddy edited by Scopica 17 hours ago Ignited Freddy edited by TheSparky556 3 days ago Unused Content edited by Scientedfic 3 days ago See more > Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Steven-Universe-Fanon Wiki KIndie September 4, 2016 by A Fandom user Reply Coolfnaf909 what the September 9, 2016 by Coolfnaf909 Lockjaw Frank Burt He must be retarded. September 22, 2016 by Lockjaw Frank Burt BlackAntoITA Lol are you serious dude? October 24, 2016 by BlackAntoITA AnnoyingDude I wonder if we're getting all the Popgoes and Candys animatronics. August 30, 2016 by AnnoyingDude Reply Chienm Who is Simon? August 27, 2016 by Chienm Reply Lockjaw Frank Burt The Main antagonist of POPGOES August 27, 2016 by Lockjaw Frank Burt BlackAntoITA Sometimes you can see it on the cameras August 27, 2016 by BlackAntoITA BlackAntoITA Why Candy's picture is in his infobox? August 27, 2016 by BlackAntoITA Reply TheSparky556 Looking for a good Simon Headshot August 27, 2016 by TheSparky556 Scopica Fixed it! August 27, 2016 by Scopica BlackAntoITA Ah now is very good :D August 28, 2016 by BlackAntoITA Read more Sinister RAT Sinister RAT Ignited Freddy Ignited Freddy Candy the Cat Candy the Cat Recent Wiki Activity Sinister Circus Baby? edited by BlackAntoITA Sinister RAT edited by A Fandom user Sinister Marionette edited by Therealnightmare Prototype Freddy edited by TheSparky556 See more > Trending Fandom Articles Top 5 ‘Sister Location’ FNAF Story Reveals Top 5 ‘Sister Location’ FNAF Story Reveals Five Real Attractions That Inspired 'Five Nights At Freddy's' Five Real Attractions That Inspired 'Five Nights At Freddy's' Animatronic Dinos to Return in 'Jurassic World 2' Animatronic Dinos to Return in 'Jurassic World 2' 6 Reasons We're Excited for 'Watch Dogs 2' 6 Reasons We're Excited for 'Watch Dogs 2' The Worst Video Game Movies Ever The Worst Video Game Movies Ever